Oh Jashin
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Hidan meets a fellow Jashan worshipper, will he be able sacrifice her, will he have too? HidanXOC rated M for laungue 3


**A Hidan one shot i came up with for a friend i dont own hidan or any of the naruto characters~!!! enjoy~!!!  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**

She walked down the streets scanning the crowd searching for the perfect candidate. None seem to be worth it but she knew she had to sacrifice someone. But her dear god deserved better then useless trash. Then coming straight down street a perfect specimen came. She smirked evilly to herself. Jashin would be happy. Her religion Jashinist, a religion where if she didn t commit crimes, and killing was a major sin. Hime fallowed him throw the streets. A man just in his 20, her in her teens, seemed to be trailing her sacrifice.

The man had silver slicked back hair and his glowing purple eyes. He wore a cloak with red clouds and around his neck was the symbol that was around her own neck, the triangle encircled by a circle. Her jaw hung open never had she met a fellow Jashin and never had she met a man so hot. She gulped closing her mouth as she watched him. She had forgotten about her target focusing on this guy. She wondered what his name was. She got lost in her thoughts just fallowing him. Only did she snap out of it when her target, a man in his 30s Strolled past her. She smirked devilishly as she thought the best way to get a man is through his pants. She used her body to seduce him. He fallowed after her as she led him into the forest.

The silver hair man fallowed his target, his partner leaving it to him not wanting to deal with the ritual he always did. As he turned a corner to fallow him his eyes rested on a girl, and a beautiful one at that. She looked so innocent and pure. He actually felt his immortal heart skip a beat. But he knew he had to get his target so he brushed it off till the little siren lured the target off into the forest. He smirked he d get the job done and a little play time after. He chuckled to himself as he trailed them keeping far enough behind as to not be spotted.

"its only a little farther" she cooed into the mans ear leading him to a clearing she knew was there. She had grown up in Yugakura all her life and knew it like the back of her hand. She had graduated top of her classes and became a jounin fairly easily. Most people looked up to her being so young and so good. She was favorited by everyone every one loved her. But no one ever suspected she was the one killing all the people who ve been missing. She smiled back at her target. She didn t know him not even his name but she didn t mind he was gonna be sacrificed wither he went easily or with a fight. The man didn't suspect a thing. And as they neared it she got ready. She pulled out a shuriken as they entered the small hut. In a hash she spun around aiming for his throat but her shuriken was met by another. Her gave shifted to the figure next to the two. It was the man with silver hair! Her eyes light up but she didn't let him see. She glared putting her shuriken down. "who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Why the fuck should I tell you" he snapped my instinct, He sighed taking a deep breathe in and let it out "Hidan" he said simply smirking smugly. "and you are?" he asked oh so politely. It was strange he was calm around her, didn't feel the need to hurt her. Oh how Jashin would be disappointed.

"they call me Hime" she said copying his smug attitude. "now that do you want?" she growled once again. Her angry attitude was starting to irritate him. He frowned looking down at this girl debating if he should kill her or not.

"this prick right here" he grabbed the terrified man by the collar of his shirt" is my sacrifice" he stated trying to keep his cool. The man tried desperately to get out of his grip but Hidan held him with ease.

"well you can't have him!" she yelled pulling him towards her "he s MY sacrifice!" Hidan eyed Hime searching for the sign finding it tattooed on her wrists. The triangle encircled with a circle. He smirked pointing to her wrist.

"Jashin" he said simply. She nodded glaring at him.

"now gimme him!" she said yanking hard on the man who ending up falling on top of her. Hidan frowned grabbing the man again.

"can't do that" Hidan said trying so badly to keep his cool but wasn't easy with this girl. Hime growled in frustration. Who was this Hidan guy anyways. He was frustrating her more then anyone ever had!

"listen I don't care who you think you are but I lured him here so he s mine!" she yelled getting in his face. That's when he lost his cool.

"listen bitchh!" he yelled right back at her "I'm from the Akatsuki! Ever heard of them! There something no dumb fuck wants to mess with. So be a smart little cunt and leave!" Hime was shocked no one ever talked back to her like that. Her angry turned to amusement. She laughed hysterically making Hidan stare at her confused.

"take him" Hime laughed smiling. "i'll find someone else to sacrifice." she waved walking out. "you made me laugh so you can take him. It was well worth it." she hummed as she left the hut to find her next victim. Yes it was a sin to leave that undestroyed but she couldn't do anything to that man with silver hair. He had a strange effect on her. Kinda scary really.

Hidan was shocked. He was sure he'd have to kill her. He smirked looking down at the fool he was about to sacrifice. He'd defiantly will be watching that girl waiting for his chance.

Hime found her next victim and did the usual things she did for her sacrifices. This time it was a girl in her 30s who was helping others! She spat thinking of doing such things what a waste of time! Now she was on the prowl for her silver haired man just hoping for a glimpse of him. ~dear Jashin let him still be in town~ she prayed silently to her self as she looked. As the day went on she had no luck at all. Not even a glance. Sighing she went to the place where she had met him just yesterday. She opened the door to see a glorious sight. The man she was originally gonna sacrifice lay there dead in a Jashin circle. He did a great job too, his work could make hers look like a novice. She sighed a deep breathe before turning to leave but find her way blocked. There leaning at the door was the silver haired man she so desperately was searching for.

"hey there" he said coolly. She wanted to squeal the way the sun was setting right behind him mad him look like a god.

"hey yourself" Hime said stepping towards him. She wanted to tackle him but refused. She wont not demote herself to such a level. "now what do you want?" she said more snotty then she intended it to be. Hidan's eyes flashed to anger.

"what the hell?" he snapped stepping towards her. "what the fucks your problem?" she gulped loosing her nerve. He was far stronger then her and she knew it.

"my problem is I don t know the hell who you are and I" she started out pissed but again lost her nerve whispering the end. Hime didn't have time to try to finish her statement. A sharp pain swept throw her body and she went unconscious.

Hidan had to stop himself from smacking this girl! How dare she speak to him that way. She was yelling at him about something he wasn t really listening he couldn t stop staring at her body. Mental pictures went throw his mind making him smirk. He did the only thing he knew he could do without doing something he might regret. He knocked her out. And as her body fall limp in his arm he carried her out of the old shack make to the base. Where many of the others, mainly Deidara, asked him questions about her but he didn t answer. He went straight to his room placing her on his bed. He watched her sleep fitting the urge to take her right there while he had the chance, but for once he didn't want too. He didn't want to have to kill her after he wanted it to be more then a simple fuck then killing. She began to stir from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open peacefully till they rested on him. She shot up putting a Kunin to his throat.

"what the hell? she growled where the fuck am I?" he smirked. He had fallen for a fowl mouthed girl who worshipped the same god as him. Could he ask for more? He smirked to himself leaning in towards her the Kunin cutting his throat but the pain just turned him on more. He leaned in kissing her. Her soft lips on his rough ones and for once the girl didn't fight it. She kissed him back savoring the taste. She pulled back slapping him in the face.

"what the fuck was that for!?!?" he yelled pushing away from her. Damn she had a good arm. Left a good hand print on his face. She smirked devilishly at him.

"you dick! You stole my first kis"s she said playfully. She didn't wanna fight with him, didn't feel the need too argue.

"well you little bitch i'll be stealing a lot more from you then a simple kiss" he said standing up from the chair he was in. She gulped sitting up and headed for the door. "ohhhhh no I don't think you wanna go out there." he said grabbing her arm with ease. "just relax. I'm not gonna do anything yet" she stopped , staring at him for a second before smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile pulling her into his chest. She then relieved something. He had GREAT abs.

He held her tight that night as if he were gonna lose her if he let her go. She didn't fight him, didn t say a word, he was at peace and happy. Even though he'd have to do another sacrifice soon so it wouldn t last much longer but now he had someone who understand him, someone to call his own. He just prayed to Jashin that he didn t have to sacrifice her.

She smiled happily to herself he held her so nicely she didn t want it to and prayed to Jashin it wouldn't.


End file.
